


Silence in the Midst of a Crowd

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Post-TLJ, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: They made it to Corellia five days after fleeing Crait, and Rey was torn between wonder and terror at how many people there were in the spaceport.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey
Series: Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Silence in the Midst of a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



They made it to Corellia five days after fleeing Crait. Poe knew the right people to ask to look the other way, and Leia had been firm that there were always opportunities here for those who thought to look. Besides, old Corellian freighters, even ones as distinctively modified as the _Falcon_ , were easily lost among the crowd of other modded freighters.

It was the best of bad options, and Rey was torn between wonder and terror at how many people there were in the spaceport.

“I don’t think there were this many people total on Jakku,” Rey said as she felt Leia enter the _Falcon_ ’s cockpit. “How does everyone stand it?”

“They can’t sense other people as well as you or I can,” Leia said dryly, taking the copilot’s seat. It dwarfed her; Rey was always surprised by that, somehow. “They also grew up around crowds, so they’d probably find your Jakku just as eerie as you find this.”

“How do _you_ stand this?” Rey twisted to face Leia, trying to ignore the thousands of minds pressing in on her. “How does—did—Luke?”

“Practice.” Leia sighed, grief visible for a moment in her eyes. “Let me teach you techniques to help.”

“Please.” Rey didn’t beg, but she heard the sob catching in her throat. “It’s too much.”

Leia reached out, and Rey allowed her to take her hands. Leia’s hands were soft and dry and thin, but still very strong. A sense of calm spread from them into Rey, blocking the worst of the clamor. Rey gasped at the relief; she hadn’t been aware of how much was weighing on her until it wasn’t there anymore. “The first thing,” Leia said softly, “is learning how to breathe.”

The world faded away as Rey listened, rapt, to Leia’s teachings.


End file.
